Solarian League
The Solarian League was the largest, wealthiest, and most powerful star nation in existence in the 1900s PD, consisting of Earth itself and thousands of colonies surrounding the Sol System. The term "Solly" was often used to describe persons, objects or concepts associated with the League. Star Geography With its over 2000 member and protected worlds the Solarian League extended in a radius of about 100 lightyears around the Sol System. ( ) History Government The Solarian League acted as a confederation. The League Assembly was the legislative branch of its government, while the Executive Council, as the name implied, was the excutive branch. All members were given equal representation, and every member had veto power. Predictably, very little in terms of clear legislation or policy was set in the League. Most of the work was done by the various sprawling government bureaucracies and corporations. The executive branch was headed by a President, assisted by a Cabinet headed by the Prime Minister of the Solarian League. Due to the power structure of the League, the weakness of the central government, and the power of the League's bureaucracy, most of the ministerial positions had little actual power, with all major decisions being taken by the senior bureaucrats in each ministry. The most powerful bureaucrats, who actually ran the Solarian League, were the Permanent Senior Undersecretaries of the Foreign Affairs, Interior, Education and Information, Treasury and Commerce. Presidential and ministerial offices (1920s PD) * President of the Solarian League - Kun Chol Yao * Prime Minister of the Solarian League - Shona Gyulay * Minister of the Treasury * Foreign Minister - Marcelito Roelas y Valiente * Minister of Defense - Kunimichi Taketomo * Minister of the Interior * Minister of Protectorate Affairswith seat in Geneva ( ) * Minister of Commerce * Minister of Education and Information * Attorney General of the Solarian League - Brangwen Ronayne Senior bureaucratic offices (1920s PD) * Permanent Senior Undersecretary for Foreign Affairs - Innokentiy Kolokoltsov * Permanent Senior Undersecretary of the Interior - Nathan MacArtney * Permanent Senior Undersecretary of the Treasury - Agatá Wodoslawski * Permanent Senior Undersecretary of Commerce - Omosupe Quartermain * Permanent Senior Undersecretary of Education and Information - Malachai Abruzzi * Chief of Naval Operations - Fleet Admiral Rajampet Rajani Worlds There were 1,784 planets beeing League's memebers - in the core systems, called the Old League, and in the Shell. With its Office of Frontier Security Solarian League administered also more than 200 protectorates, beeing former Verge worlds. The inner systems consisted of the first 100 or so settled colonies and many or most of them had a population bigger than ten billion. The total population of the League was unknown, but a census at the beginning of the 20th Century PD, which was acknowledged to be extremely inaccurate and to dramatically undershoot the truth, put the population at about three trillion (this census did not include the protectorates). ( ) Society and Culture Given the huge number of worlds that composed the Solarian League, there was a wide variety of outlooks, beliefs, and cultures. There were, however, a couple of common threads. The longest settled or more insulated planets of the League would best be described as self-absorbed; they did not care much about the happenings of anything outside the borders. There was a sense that the League was the shining pinnacle of humanity, and anyone not in it was subordinate to them at best, barbarians at worst. Secondly, planets that were acquired through the Office of Frontier Security were often exploited, sometimes brutally. ( , ) The Solarian credit was the standard currency in the League. ( ) Economy By the 20th Century PD, the League's industrial capability equaled that of the rest of the human-inhabited systems in the universe combined. ( ) Military The Solarian League had by far the largest navy in the known galaxy, dwarfing the combined navies of both the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Republic of Haven. However, by the 20th Century PD, the primary function of the Solarian League Navy was commerce protection and colonial pacification. As such, vessels of the Solarian League Navy were less technologically advanced than those of the Royal Manticoran Navy or even the Republic of Haven Navy. Estimates placed a given League Navy vessel some 50 years behind a Manticoran naval vessel of similar tonnage. (infodump) References External links * [http://www.library.beau.org/lib/ebooks/baen/01/More%20Than%20Honor/More_Than_Honor.htm The Universe of Honor Harrington] by David Weber Category:Star nations Category:Solarian League